Searching for You
by hgyrsdfh
Summary: Prince Endymion is bugged with all the everything. So he takes a day off, without anybody following him. What will he discover when he gets to the lake? [New version]
1. By The Lake

**By: Cosmos Star**

**Rated: PG**

**Website: **

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU **

**SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**Please don't sue me.**

**Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction... so be easy on me, kay? I've wanting to write a Fan fiction for a long time now... But this is the first. Where did I get the ideas? Well, I will tell you. I was bored. I finished all my homework. I got nothing to do. And I couldn't play my computer at that time, cuz I had timer on the computer. So then I took out a piece of paper and started writing. I have been writing this when ever I have nothing to do. Even at school so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm rewriting this story. I read it over and decided that it needed a LOT of modifications… So I hope you guys enjoy the new version! The prologue is combined with the first chapter since I decided it was too short.**

**Searching For You**

Darien sat up in his bed, looking around his room. He just had another dream about his "Moon Princess". He is so obsessed with her. He had the same dream over and over ever since he was little. It comforts him yet it brought great confusion to him. The best researchers said that it is impossible for life to be on the Moon. Yet he still believes that she is out there, somewhere waiting for him to find her.

He couldn't remember her face. Her face always remains in the shadows, but he could see her in his mind. He also got this weird idea, that he met her somewhere before. She is so familiar, but he can't tell from where... His mind won't cooperate with him. It does not want to reveal her. She is so mysterious to him. Although the foggy environment hides her, he could see some of her physical features. She has two gold streaming hairs. Her white dress was flowing around her. The crescent moon on her forehead sends out gold light that brings him warmth and assurance. He wants to hold her in his arms, feel what she is like, yet he would wake up when she is about to reveal her self. He is getting more and more obsess with her.

Darien walks to his balcony, wanting to see the silvery Moon. Whenever he sees it, it relaxed him greatly. A soft breeze past by him. He could actually "feel" that she is real and alive. She is somewhere near yet far. 'I will find her one day' Darien vowed.

Then he walked back inside his room. Looking around, searching for something again. Yet he finds nothing particular in his bedroom. He fell on his king size bed and pulled the blankets to warm him. He felt a strange warmth, and instantly fell in deep sleep.

**Morning**

The sun was shining already. The Moon was no longer in sight. Darien woke up and went to his balcony. He looks at the horizon. Beautiful mountains and lakes can be seen. Citizens in the city peacefully greet each other morning. Travelers from far away places came to see the beauty of the capital city of the Golden Kingdom. He stretches, taking deep breaths, and enjoying the fresh air. He didn't have another dream after he fell back to sleep. It was like she was guarding his sleep.

'A guardian Angel?' he chuckled.

"Ohayo," He said it to himself.

Then he goes back inside to his room and got properly dressed for breakfast with his parents.

Knok, Knok

"Come in!" Darien yelled.

The door opened revealing a woman. She had a wavy brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She looked around the age 20. Although she was young, she is the head servant of the palace.

"Sir, breakfast is served. The King and Queen are expecting you right away," the servant said, bowing in humble.

"I'll be right down," he gave him a hasty reply.

"Yes, your highness" the servant left, bowing once more in respect and closed the door.

**Breakfast Table**

"He has to marry someone soon..." Darien overheard what his father said.

"Yes, I agree with you my dear, but let him choose who," now it's his mother.

"But he will take over the kingdom soon... I can't rule forever," his father sighed. His father was getting inpatient on this particular matter.

"I know that. He wants time to find his "Moon Princess"" his mother gives his father a warm smile.

"We don't even know if she exists. Even if she does, she has to be Serenity's-" his father sharply stopped finishing his sentence

"Well, at least give him a chance to find his love," his mother pleaded.

"Fine, I will give him until next year. Either he chooses, or we choose somebody suitable for him," his father grumpily mumbles.

Darien, not wanting to hear another word about the conversation, made his presence known.

"Morning, I'm sorry, I'm late" he said it so casually.

"Its okay dear," his mother gracefully forgives him.

"Ah, my son finally arrives," his father comments.

"I'm going out riding with Silver today..." Darien purposely said.

"Okay, but-" his mother stopped because of his rudely interruption.

"No, I want some time alone, enjoying the Kingdom," Darien cuts off his mother

"But-" this time Darien cuts off his dad

"This Kingdom is beautiful and peaceful. I know there are dangers out there, I had lots of trainings, and I am the best swordsman anyways. Plus I have magic to defend my self with. So I am going alone, and no spies!"

"But it's for your safety, dear. What would we do if some thing happened to you? You are the Crown Prince of the Earth... Just go with the generals," his mother pleads softly.

"I'm NOT a little KID anymore! I can take care of my self!!!" he bursts in anger.

"DO NOT speak to your mother that way!" his father roared at him.

"Sorry..." Darien said, with a little feeling of shame and guilt. He did not enjoy disobeying his parents at all, but you can't obey them _all_ the time.

Silence.

"I guess its okay, but just for today. Be back before sun down though."

He smiles in thanks for the permission. His parents knew that he has been working hard with all the matters of the earth. Stressing him is not going to help them out to rule the kingdom any easier.

**Stable**

Darien, dressed in his regular black shining armor and black cape, heads for the horse stable. He had his sword on his side, ready for self defense.

"Hi, Silver," Darien greeted his horse, "It has been long since we ride together alone. Right?"

Silver was a white horse. She was a royal breed horse. Her mother was part of the queen's royal horse while her father was titled the strongest horse from the King's army. She was strong, healthy and one of the best horse in the kingdom. She was fully trained and even has a certificate to prove that she was no ordinary horse. She was his favorite horse ever since he was 5.

Silver answered him by lifting her front legs lowly.

"Good girl..."

Silver stamped her foot. She was excited to see her owner alone.

"Let's get going," He chuckled.

Darien puts a saddle on Silver and slowly led her to the gate. The guard standing by opened the gate and formally saluted him.

Rays of the sun shines through the little opening of a tree. A soft wind breezes past him. Then he hopped on Silver's back. Silver, knowing that he is ready, started to walk slowly. Then Darien pats her back, giving her permission to go faster. She started to walk faster.

"Hmm, it's a great weather today. Let's go to the Lake today..."

Then Silver started to gallop towards the lake.

** A few minutes later**

Silver stopped on a nearby lake. Darien got off Silver and took deep breath. Silver was eating the grass and drinking out of the lake. Darien is enjoying the fresh air. He likes to be alone once in a while. This is one of Darien's favorite spots. It's peaceful, beautiful, and rarely anybody goes there. The sun glitters the water is like looking at a cave full of diamonds. The ruby roses surrounding the lake are kept alive by his own magic.

He lay down on the grass. He looks at the sky. 'It's a good weather today. I should do this more often. It's so relaxing. Finally a time alone...'

The lake was pretty big. Then there are trees that surround the place. He found it when he was running away from his lessons on 'How to be a Prince'. He planted some roses around the place. He put so much effort in it, that he used his magical powers unconsciously. Then he fell asleep from using too much power. When he woke up it was already sunset. The scene before him was breath taking. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked again once more. The rose seeds that he just planted already bloomed. (AN: Magic! ) Too bad, he had to go home. The whole castle was panic of what might happen to him. His parents were so mad and he was grounded for a week. He had to attend extra lessons and he had to train more than ever before. He couldn't leave the palace grounds and everywhere he goes, the generals were following him. He tried to escape them and it became a game of hide and seeks. Although he was stubborn at first, he looked at the bright side of things. Since they wouldn't stop following him at all, so he became friends with them.

He chuckles he remembering that memory. They were his first friends. The generals are now bonded to him. They have an oath to always protect him. If he dies, they all die with him to at that second. Even though they were best friends, they still don't know the side of him that longs so much for the moon princess. Sure, they heard him talk about her, but they figured it was just some silly crush that he was going to forget when he was going to become king.

Suddenly he felt a presence nearby. He let the feeling go, thinking that it must be somebody that is passing by. Then the presence stopped behind a nearby tree. The presence is watching him, watching his every move. He can feel it.

'Today is supposed to be my day off... yet the send someone to spy on me... Why can't I have sometime alone to my self?' Darien thought. Then he signed.

"Come on out!" Darien said in a commanding voice.

Silence.

"I know you are here," he reaches for his sword, although he doubted he needed it. It was just to keep the promise with his mother and father. The presence's aurora was so peaceful and loving.

Then something moved behind the tree. Then the presence came out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," She blushed.

**To be continued...**

**How is it????? Tell me wat you think of the stories so far.... If u don't then I won't update the story... just kidding! Well, till next time!**

**Next Chapter: Goddness**


	2. Goddess

**By: Cosmos Star**

**Rated: PG**

**Chapter: 2, Goddness**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU **

**SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**Please don't sue me.**

**I got out of my lazy habit and started typing. Ok, ok, I admit it... I was bored, and I didn't have anything else to do. This one is super short! I'm serious; this is a page... if you write it in wide rule paper... I don't like the chapter to be long... I get all dizzy just looking at it... so that is one reason I don't write long chapters...**

**Well, this is the second chapter! I'm working hard on adding more details and little events. The story might change a little, but its okay… If you want to read the original story, its posted on my website… but please… just wait for this one to finish if you don't mind, cuz there is too many mistakes on that one… **

** Goddness **

A goddess came out behind the tree. She had two golden hairs streaming down her two buns. It's like two rivers of gold! Her hair reaches down past her knee. She has the clearest blue eyes, it's like the sky is made out of the color of her eyes. Her sweet pink lip was smiling. She is wearing a white dress, long and pure. She looks as delicate as a rose, yet like a goddess from the moon.

'She must be a goddess or maybe a princess.' Darien thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she blushing at the way Darien is looking at her.

Still amazed, Darien can't say a single thing.

'Her voice is like the morning birds'

"Well, I'll be leaving now..." the woman said because she thought she was disturbing his peace.

She started to turn around and leave. Darien panics. He didn't want her to leave. So then he carefully grabbed her delicate wrist. That caught her by surprise, so she turns around again.

"Don't leave," he manages to say. He didn't want the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life walk away.

She looked into his eyes. A part of her was scared and another part of her was happy.

"You want me to stay?" she asked slowly.

"Please, stay..." Darien pleaded like a little puppy.

"Okay..." She gives him a smile.

Darien's heart fluttered! She looks so cute with that smile.

Silence.

"What is your name?" Darien asked hesitantly.

"Prin-... Serena," She answered stopping her self sharply before her identity is found. Although, it was indeed a very rare occasion that she had to introduce her self to anybody. All her life, people knew who she was before they even looked at her. She was not going to let this one man knew who she was because of that. She gave him her nickname that her close friends and family uses because she was tired of very body calling her princess. Everybody wanted power and she was a way to get one of the greatest powers in the universe.

"Serena.... It suits you," Darien answered.

'She seems to hesitate. It looks like she was about to say something else'

"What's yours?" she blushes shyly.

"Prin-... Darien,"

'ahhh, that was a close one. I almost told her I'm a prince. Well, I don't want her to stay just because of that. This royalty thing is getting me. But how can you not know who I am?' Darien said in his mind.

'He seems to hesitate. It looks like he was about to say something else...' Serena thought.

"Darien... Nice to meet you," Serena reached out her hand to handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," Darien took her hand and slightly kissed it.

Then Darien put his hands behind his back. He created a rose, a perfect red rose. Then he handed it to her.

Her eyes twinkled from surprise.

"How did you do that?" She asks, amazed, after she accepted the rose.

"Magic," Darien replies simply.

"It's beautiful," she brought the rose up to her face so she could smell it.

"Nothing is more beautiful than you." (AN: I know, it's corny)

Serena reddens. Sure, it was ordinary for her that men shower her with praises and compliments, but his compliments seems to matter most.

"Thank you... Do you come here often?" Serena asked.

"Well, when I have time... You know this place relax me, especially when you are here." Darien replies.

Serena's cheeks turn crimson red.

"Are you sure it's me? I personally like this place too. Its beautiful, breath taking, amazing, dazzling, magnificent, superb, gorgeous, splendid, lovely, pretty, captivating, fascinating, well, there are no words that can describe this place. I wonder what your girlfriend or wife found out about this place, what would they say?" Serena asks him. She wanted to find out if he was available or not. She can't say it in blunt words 'do you have a girlfriend or a wife?'

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I get one... I'm waiting until the right one. I can't afford to make a mistake on this decision," Darien said.

"How can you make a mistake? You just know if they are the one. You get this feeling," she replies softly while looking at the lake.

"Feeling?" he was confused for a moment.

"Yea, it's a thing called Love... "

Darien couldn't answer her. He never experience that. Sure he has both of his parents giving him that, he has his friends that are always there when he needed them, or when he didn't even need them, he just never cared for any girl. Not as much as Serena that is. He never fell in love, until a few minutes ago.

"Have you felt like you were trapped? Like everybody makes the decision for your life. The next moment you just want to scream, 'This is my life, stay out of it!'" Darien suddenly asked.

"Yea, you just want to run across a field and look at the sky. Enjoy the beauty of the environment instead of being stuck in lessons on manners or meetings about who is your suitor," she replies softly knowing exactly how he feels.

Silence.

"So, do you believe there is life on the Moon?" Serena asks while looking in the clear blue sky. Her eyes were searching for the Moon, even though it was sunny. She wasn't expecting him to answer anything. It was her curiosity that led her to asking him this question.

Darien looked at her. He was very surprise by her question. He was searching for her action. 'Is this a trick question?' he thought. He is hesitated to answer her.

"Yes," he finally said.

Surprise by his answer, she looked at him. She looked into his deep eyes, searching if he is really telling her the truth. Most people don't believe there are lives on the Moon.

"You do?" She repeated her question.

"Yes, I do believe it. I know many people do not believe such thing, but I do. You won't even believe half the things I believe... Somewhere on that Moon, I believe there is a Moon princess." He finally decides to let it all out. It was weird for him to let his guard down and tell this young woman what he kept in his heart for years.

Serena's eyes widen. She can't believe what she was hearing. 'This must be a dream. There would be no guy on the earth would believe that the Moon has life, let alone a Moon princess. WHAT?! WAIT! DID HE SAY **MOON PRINCESS**?!' Serena panics as she heard that title.

"M-m-oo-on prin-prin-ce-ss-s?" She shuttered.

"What's wrong?" He was worrying about her. She did not look so good after he mentioned the Moon Princess.

"Nothing, I have to go..." she knew the dangers if someone finds out her real identity. Especially someone she likes and have no power what so ever to fight against him.

"Don't leave..." he begged. He was on his knees begging. He didn't care what he looked like at that moment. Darien was not stupid to let go the one woman he loves. 'Wait?! LOVE??'

"I'm sorry, but my mother is waiting for me," she knew if she looked in his eyes she won't be able to leave his side for the rest of her life.

"Please stay," Darien begged her. He was like a little boy that was just about to lose his favorite toy in the whole universe.

"I'm sorry..." her voice broke.

"Can we meet again?" He said hopefully.

"I don't know..." She said very sadly. She shut her eyes closed. She loved the feeling of his touch.

Darien let her go sadly. It was part of the lessons on how to be a gentleman. He had to hear what the lady wanted and decide if it was important for her or not to let her have it.

"Sayonara," she said. One tear slid down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it off. Holding to the red rose tightly, she turned away and ran. She didn't even look back once. She couldn't anyways, if she did, she wouldn't be able to leave at all. She didn't even want to leave, but a part of her was scared of what might happen next, if she stayed.

However, that tear did not land on the earth ground. Darien manages to stop the tear just before it landed on the ground. He brought it up close to his face. It was just a like dropped of water, but it is so special that he couldn't take his eyes off the dear thing. It was just like Serena, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, well, and the tear is or was part of her anyways.

"Serena..." he lets her name roll of his tongue.

'A very unique girl. I will never forget her, even after I die.'

Then he sighed. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He met her just like that and she left just like that. 'I'm going to search for her, even if it kills me. I'm going to find her. I will even search the whole kingdom. She can't be from somewhere else can she?'

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" he heard a girl scream not too far from where he is.

"Help me!!!!!" he started running to where the scream is. He made a bubble shield around the tear, while hopping on Silver. Then he has this weird feeling, which only meant one thing, someone is in danger.

**To be continued...**

**I combined this one with the 3rd chapter cuz I decided it was too short. It's still too short on my opinion but at least it was a little bit longer. **

**Next Chapter: Trampled Rose**


	3. Trampled Rose

**By: Cosmos star**

**Rated: PG13**

**Chapter: 4, Trampled Rose**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM.. IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU **

**SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**Please don't sue me.**

**Hey! Well, I just got my hair cut today! Its so short!! XD I got it layered too… ehehe… Hmm, this is one of the shortest chapters (I hope). Ah, I can't believe tomorrow I'm going to be so lonely… Enjoy!**

** Serena**

"Kyaaaaa!!" Serena screamed. Her grip on the rose loosens.

"Quiet!!!" One of the bandits tries to shush her. She lowered her guard. She was still thinking about Darien as she walked. Before she knew it a she was surrounded by a group of bandits. Another bandit started grinning and then he took out a knife out of his back pocket. Then he stepped roughly on the rose.

"Help!" She was desperate for someone to help her. This world is so much different than hers so she didn't know what to do. Her heart sank as she saw the rose trampled on the ground. The beauty and the magical touch of it seem to be alive as the beauty remains on the trampled rose.

"Shut up!" the bandit with the knife said.

Then the bandit with a blue shirt slapped her face. Then he roughly grabbed her hair and said to her ears, "Be quite or else!"

'How dare him!' Serena thought. His rough touch on her smooth skin made her feel that she wanted to burst.

She nodded her head and she let out a quiet whimpered. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Load her to the wagon!" the leader of the bandits said. He had brown hair that goes down to his shoulders. He has a rough face and tanned skinned. His bronze armor was battered up. She could tell under that armor that he was well built. He may not be the riches man alive, yet he sends out a strong powerful aurora that Serena never felt before.

Then they dragged her to a worn down wagon. She couldn't do a single thing to fight back. She had powers that can make then disappear in less than a second, but she never used power like those before. Even though they were bad, she can't take any risk of hurting them.

'I knew it was a bad decision to leave Darien. Darien…' she said it in her mind. She regretted greatly to leave him. She wanted to be by his side forever. She knew the universal law. As a princess, she knew every single important laws and rules that can not be broken. She knew that they can not be together. Yet what she knew and what she wishes is the total opposite. You may think it would be so great if you were born a princess, but in truth, you may be caged more than a criminal that is sentenced to be in jail for life. For once, she wanted to escape the cage, yet it ended up like this.

"Stop!" The warm, yet cold voice commanded.

Surprisingly the bandits stopped working at once. The voice was so commanding; even the rivers would stop flowing. The band of bandits looked up to see who was interrupting their work.

Serena got curious and looked up. She was searching for the owner of the voice. She saw a white horse and her knight in shining armor. (AN: lol couldn't resist) 'Darien!' Her eyes were widening from the surprise. Her heart instantly filled with warmth, happiness and assurance. Yet, she was amazed at the power change in the air. The man of was the leader of the bandits did not feel so scary and big anymore.

He had icy cold look in his eyes. It was daggering to none other than the man that had brown hair in the bronze armor. If you were to look into those eyes, it feels like you are turning into stone. Serena was even sacred even though it was not looking at her. He gave her a glance. His gaze was softer to her, although he kept his guard up.

"Yea, yea... Keep on working! He is just a nobody..." The captain said with so much confidence in his voice. This kind of 'hero' stuff doesn't **always** work. He has seen hundreds of people who failed to obtain a single victory with his prideful band of thieves.

"How dare you?! You have no right to do this!!!" Darien was furious. His voice sounded like thunder, yet the bandits had a strong confidence in their leader.

"Well, so what? Are you going to do something about it? You can't stop us!" the captain mocked him.

Then the bandits stopped working again. They wanted to see what this idiot would do. There are about 15 bandits and 1 of him.

"How about a single fair duel?" Darien suggested with a hidden smile on his cold face.

"Duel?" the captains mouth was forming a smile.

'At least this idiot is smart enough. A one on one fight is a good idea when there are 15 people. Well, it's not like he can beat me in the first place…' the boss thought.

"Yes, if I win, you will not even be 1,000 miles near her ever again. And I will also spare your life," Darien set his side of the deal. He certainly hated unnecessary deaths.

"And if you lose?" the captain said. He did not want to fight a duel that had no profit.

"You get to keep me as slave..." he chocked out the word slave. It never crossed his mind that he would become one. His pride would tell him to die instead of being a slave of another person.

"Sounds fair. I am a man of my word. But I don't play fair so if I win, I get to keep the girl too. And also since you are my slave, you have to do all the things I tell you and all the things you own is mine," the leader said with so a smug smile, satisfied with his conditions.

"Fine!" Darien said. He knew he had no choice to argue in these kinds of conditions. Of course he knew the weight of accepting challenges like these. If it's everything he owned, then his kingdom would go too. Then Darien drew his silver sword. It was light of the sun was shining bright on the sword. There weren't any scratches on the sword. It's the finest sword in the whole kingdom. Of course, other than his father's sword. After that, he motion Silver to back away from him.

"You don't have to do this!" Serena cried. She couldn't let a man she met 10 minutes ago get hurt, let alone sacrifice his life for her. Although in the bottom of her heart, she was happy to see him.

Darien didn't even bother to answer her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's start!" The captain said. Then he swings his sword toward Darien.

That caught him off guard. At least it looked like it did. He managed to get away, but it was a little too late. There were scratches on his left hand.

"Darien!!!" Serena screamed. Her tears were falling rapidly.

"Don't worry Serena... I won't lose."

"Hahahaha. Did you hear that boys? Don't say things that you don't mean. I will teach you a little lesson."

The other bandits snickers. Serena don't get why they are laughing.

"You can't beat our leader! He is the 3rd best swordsman in the whole kingdom. And well, he is wasting his time with you!" one of the bandits said.

The rest of the bandits laughed again.

'3rd best in the kingdom? Who cares...? Serena, please hold on...' Darien thought

Serena eyes were scared. Now, she knew the leader was strong and that is probably the only reason the bandits gave so much respect to him.

"Darien! You don't have to do this!!! Just leave me!!!" Serena screamed, begging Darien to stop. Her heart was screaming the opposite. She didn't want to be alone with a bunch of bandits. She wanted to be somewhere safe with him.

"I can't run away. I'm not going anywhere without you! Besides, it's a swordsman's code of honor for not running away." Darien said.

"Darien!" Serena begged. They slapped her on the cheek so she would shut up.

"You call yourself a swordsman? Sure you have a pretty shiny sword over there, but having a sword isn't what a swordsman all about," the leader lectured him. Then his mouth turns into a smile, "Well, that sword will be mine soon anyways."

"How dare you call your self a swordsman?! You are not even worthy of living in this kingdom!" Darien was pissed. He knew there were people who were hungry for power in his kingdom but to show such rude behavior to a royalty was outrageous. Then again, they didn't know he was **THE** crown prince of the earth that is protected by the Sun.

"Enough talking..." the leader was getting impatient.

Then the captain started to swing his sword again. This time Darien was able to dodge easily it without any harm. After that Darien strikes with his sword. He used one of his weakest techniques. If he used any stronger techniques, any guy would die if they had no magic. He stroke faster than the eye can see. No one ever dodged that move before. If you were watching, his sword would be just a blur. He missed the critical spot and hits the captain's shoulder. The captain fell on both his knees. The other bandit's mouth dropped. It was as if the mouths would fall on the ground.

"I surrender." Those simple words came out of the captain's lips just above a whisper. The thought of losing never crossed the leader's mind. All his life he lived to win, never once in his life did he experience a fatal loss. "End my life. Losing is too much of a shame to live with…"

"As part of the deal, I promised to spare your life. I am sorry; I can't take that shame from you. Learning from your loss can be your greatest source of wisdom," Darien explained.

"My greatest source of wisdom…" he trailed off. He looked at the ground as the sign of his total defeat. He seems to be taking Darien's advice seriously.

The bandits' eyes popped out. They **NEVER** heard their captain spoke that way before. They dropped everything they were holding. They freed Serena as they promised. One of them ran to the fallen leader to help him stand up on both of his feet again. He failed, so one other bandit helped to load him onto the worn down wagon.

Serena ran to Darien, but, unfortunately, she failed to see a root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground. She tripped and because she was dropping faster than usual, she couldn't balance her self. Darien quickly dashes as fast as he could and catches her in time.

"Arigato..." Serena whispered softly. She stared at his concerned blue eyes. It like home when she was in his arms. Then she her world went black.

"Serena? Serena... SERENA!!!"

**To be continued...**

**HAHAHAHHAHAA!!! I left u in a cliff hanger again!!! **

**Just wait till the next one comes out!!!**

**Next Chapter: Panic**

**Also… Check out Mixed Time and Serena Sheild's First Day of Abuza School! Mixed Time… I'm working hard on finishing the last chapter… Just need like… 5-10 more scenes and I'm done! I can't wait lol**


	4. Panic

**By: CosmosStar**

**Rated: PG13**

**Chapter: 4, Panic**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU **

**SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6 is going to be a long time from now... Not only do I have to type**

**it, but I have to think of what to write and write it on paper. Then I have **

**to type it, proof read it, edit it, plus post it up in my website... and**

**I thought writing a story was easy...**

**Throne Room**

"Where is she?" The queen of white moon says firmly.

The queen had white hair, yet she did not look old. The reflections of the light makes her hair looks purplish. She has a great composure, yet she was worried about her only daughter who has gone missing in the past few hours.

"Umm... Who may I ask your highness?" The advisor with the white hair said with great stupidity. He is called Sir Artemis, but mostly he is called Artemis. He had a golden crescent moon on his temple which symbolizes those from the white moon royal family. He was a wise man when needed, other times; he is just a clumsy man. (AN: I don't know too much about Artemis)

"My daughter," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, every available solider in this kingdom is looking for her. We have checked all of her favorite places too. So far none have seen her in sight. She seems to be missing your highness." the other advisor reports the current condition. She has black long wavy hair. She has blue eyes and she also has a golden crescent moon on her forehead. She looks anything but an advisor. She even looks like a princess.

Silence.

"Then call the inner senshi. I want all of them in here. I have some questions for them," the queen decided.

"Right away, my queen." They both replied and bowed.

A Few Minutes Later

"Queen Serenity, you called us?" The orange one said. She looks like she is the leader of the four. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also called Sailor Venus. Venus is cousins with the Serenities. That is why they look so much alike. (They talk a like too)

"Yes, I want to know where my beloved daughter is," the majestic queen said without a hesitation.

"Well, we feel that she is no longer on the Moon, your highness," This time the blue one answered. She has blue hair and blue eyes. She is also called Sailor Mercury. She is the brain of the group. She studies the hardest of them all, and is considered one of the smartest young women alive.

"She died?" Artemis asked bluntly.

They stared at each other. Each one of them was afraid to speak of what has happen. The four of them was nervous, not because of the punishment they may receive, for their dearest princess's safety.

Silence.

"Close the doors! Don't let anyone hear this conversation and this is kept only among us!" The queen ordered. The people knew the meaning of those words. If this conversation ever leaked out to the public, there will be great chaos in all parts of the universe.

The enormous beautiful doors closed within seconds after the command. The guards were told to move away from the door. The servants were order not to go to the room for any reasons.

"There, now tell me," the queen with warmth in her voice.

"No, she still alive and well, we hope. She is simply not on the Moon," Mercury said clearly.

"You mean she is in one of the planets?" Luna questions.

"Well, we can't feel her in any of our planets..." Sailor Jupiter answered this time. She has a green uniform. Her hair is brown and is up in a pony tail. She has green eyes. She is the tough one of the group.

"Then where is she?" The queen asks.

"We are nor sure, your highness." Sailor Mars answered it. She has black hair and blue eyes. Her uniform's color is red, like the color of Mars.

Each senshi is also a princess of their planet. They can be dancing and having Balls right now. But all the senshi are worried. This is not only their princess that was missing, but their best friend too. They loved her dearly, that is why they became her protectors.

"We will look for her." Sailor Mars said.

"Just one moment Sailor Mars, you don't need to do unnecessary things until things are clear. Call the outer senshi," the queen stops her.

"Yes, I will do that right away your highness," Artemis said.

"We are sorry..." the inner senshi said all together.

"Don't worry, she is not in a big danger..." the queen said very kindly.

"How do you know?" Sailor Mars said.

"She is my daughter after all. I can feel if she is in big danger. I would even know when she needs me. I can tell what she is feeling too. It's a mother instinct," Queen Serenity smiles warmly.

"Really? What is she feeling right now?" Venus was curious at what her best friend was feeling at a time like this.

"Freedom... she is free right now. No rules are forced upon her right now... There are no burdens on her back. Nobody is telling her to do anything... She is flying across as the sky." 'And she fell in love...'the queen added silently. She had that proud look as a mother.

"She is a bird?" Sailor Venus asked. (AN: I'm sorry, I just had to put it in)

"No, she isn't. What Queen Serenity is trying to say is she can do what ever she wants right now, and she is doing her best. Besides this is her first time in a different planet alone, let's just say, she is enjoying it," Sailor Mercury explains.

"Queen, we have made contact with the outer senshies. Please come to the monitor room." Artemis walked in and said.

"Let's go, shall we?" the queen asks.

Then they all move to the monitor room. The room is a little bit smaller than the Throne room. There are computers there, big ones. Its walls are not walls, but giant monitors. There are 3 large monitors. All the faces of the outer senshi are on the screen, except the forbidden one.

"How are you doing?" The queen asked politely.

"We are fine your highness. What is the urgency that made you call all of us?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Princess Serenity is missing!" Sailor Jupiter burst out. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Jupiter! Don't talk when you are not asked. It's rude..." Sailor Venus scolded.

"It's fine dear... What Sailor Jupiter speak of is correct. My daughter is missing. We are wondering if you can feel her in any of your planets." The queen stated explaining the current situation.

"The princess is missing? What a great chaos it can bring! The crown princess of the moon is the only one to succeed the throne!" Sailor Uranus panics at the news.

"Sailor Uranus, I'm sure they know this situation perfectly," Sailor Pluto said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I am sorry for my rude out burst," Sailor Uranus bows slightly.

"It is quite alright," the queen smiles. She was quite amazed at the reactions of each senshies. They were really concern about this subject. Although she was more concern that she would ever show to them.

"Shall we start looking for her in our planets?" Sailor Neptune said softly.

"Please do," the queen urges.

"I don't feel her in my planet..." Sailor Uranus confirms.

"I don't feel her in my planet..." Sailor Neptune said with a worried expression.

"I do not feel her in my planet or beyond it..." Sailor Pluto reports.

"Do you think she is in Saturn?" Sailor Mars whispers.

"No, she is not in Saturn..." The queen answered Mars, rather too fast.

"If she is not in Saturn, there are no other planets left that she can be on... Do you know where she is queen?" Sailor Venus said. She feels responsible for her missing. She is the leader of the Sailors that are supposed to protect her at all times.

"Yes, I do know where she is. I will not tell you either. This is her first time out of the Moon alone. She should have some space to her self. Don't worry, I will tell you if she is in any danger." 'Big dangers that is' she added again in her mind.

"But we are her guardians-" Sailor Jupiter got cut off.

"Yes, I know very well that you are her guardians, but you're also her best friends. She needs some time alone, you must understand that. Go and have fun. I'm sure you don't like to have duties all the time." The queen said very sweetly.

"We are still worried about her..." Sailor Mars said.

"That was a command girls, go" The queen said in not any kind of voice of command.

"Yes, queen" They said together.

Then the inner senshi left.

**Queen's Chamber **

The queen sits on a chair in her balcony. She stares at the enchanting earth. She knew her daughter's deepest wishes were to see the real habitants of the earth. Her daughter always longs to see real flowers and breathe the fresh air that the only the earth can produce.

'Serenity, my daughter, I beg of you to come home soon. We are all worried about you. Dear Serenity, you have finally found what you have been searching for all these years. Yet, all is forbidden. I shall give you a little more time with him. I'm sure Davis and Lilea have raised their son well…' Queen Serenity thinks of memories she had with those who are called by that name.

** Inner Senshi **

"I wonder why she told us to leave..." Sailor Mercury said.

"I wonder why she said to have fun..." Sailor Mars said.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us where Serenity is..."Sailor Jupiter said.

"I wonder what the queen is thinking!" Sailor Venus burst suddenly. It made the other senshies jumped. She was the bubbly one in the group, other than Serenity that is.

"I miss her already..." Sailor Mars said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You guys heard what the queen said, let's have some fun! It was an order anyways..." Sailor Venus encourage with a smile.

"But we have never gone and have fun without her..."

**To be continued...**

**I wrote this in kind of a rush... Have any ideas for the next chapter title?**

**e-mail me! tell me what you think of it too! Next chapter is about Serena...**

**Next Chapter: The Book of his life**


	5. The Book of His Life

**By: Cosmos Star**

**Rated: PG13**

**Chapter: 5, The Book Of His Life**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM.. IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU **

**SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**Please don't sue me.**

**Aaah… Tomorrow there is school… Benchmarks are this week (I didn't notice till yesterday) Hahaha… Right now its 5:00 in the morning! I accidentally woke up at 4:20 today. I didn't go back to sleep because I was afraid I would not wake up again. If I use Serenity instead of Serena… I'm sorry, I'm going to switch off… (its mainly cuz I forgot this was Searching for you, I'm used to be working on Mixed Time )**

** Serena **

She woke up, yet something in her head is throbbing. She found her self in a very glorious room. It was a man's room though. She can tell by the smell of it. 'This smell is so familiar.'

She got out of the very comfortable king sized bed. Serena scanned the room, searching for a clue of that can tell where this place is.

'Obliviously, you are not going to find the address. An address at a time like this wouldn't help you in the first place!'

Around the room there are vases of red roses on every table. There are swords hanging on the wall. There are many books in the shelf. A big brown desk was near the window. Finally she came across the balcony.

Serena opened the doors and stepped outside. When she looked at the view, instead she found a kingdom. It's like another world out side the balcony. 'This is like my balcony. The whole kingdom is outside of my balcony.' There were people, many of them. Some were smiling. Some children were playing. Some people were happily chatting with each other. Everybody looks very happy. Of course there are the sad faces and the beggar on the streets.

The fresh air, the shining sun, this was indeed earth!

'This is the real thing! Mom, I'm finally here!!' she thought happily.

When she was satisfied of the view, she went back inside because it was getting a little bit chilly. She went back and picked up a book that was on the desk. The book was pretty thick and there is no title on it. It just has a red crimson on the middle of the book. She examines the book and opened it to the first page.

January 1, 938

Today, I just got this new journal. A New Year means a new journal. Kunzite and Zoisite was on duty to guard me today, but I told them to go and enjoy the kingdom. They believe me (for once) and went away. So I went to the Lake with Silver. The weather was good today. A little cloudy and breezy, the ideal weather to spend time alone! Although, whenever I'm there I think of 'her' only.

There will be a ball tonight. The traditional ball has been going on for over 50 years in the Golden Kingdom. Something I don't look forward to. How horrid you can imagine if I have to dance with ANY of those so called young lady.

It feels somewhat different tonight. It's a new moon. The moonlight won't reach me tonight. How I am going to miss you! Yes, I have realized when the moonlight can't reach me, my nights are dreamless.

-Darien

'So this is his diary? I must really be intruding his privacy. I know I shouldn't read it… But…' She flips a few pages and reads a new entry. She hated this feeling already. The feeling of guilt yet she loves finding new things about him.

February 5, 938

I just had another dream of my Moon Princess. She was breath taking, even though I can't see her face. I wonder if I'm ever going to meet her in real life. Well, I won't marry anyone except her.

It was Mother's birthday today, so there was another great ball. Everyone in the kingdom came. Ugh, every one of those girls tries to get me to dance. All of them are leeches who want power! I know that is not fair for every single woman there, but I'm starting to think that is true!

I wish I can just go to sleep and dream about my sweet Moon Princess. Ah, it brings me great peace to think about her.

-Darien

"Moon Princess..." She rolled that so familiar title out of her tongue. 'How is this possible?!' Then she flips to the back of the book. It was empty. She flips through the pages and finds the last entry. She was a little hesitant on whether of not she should read it.

'Maybe he fell in love with the great image of that goes along the title the Moon Princess… I'm nothing like he described. He will be so disappointed when he finds out I'm the Moon Princess…' her thoughts fades as she reads another page.

March 28, 938

Today I finally met her at the lake. I couldn't believe my eyes! She was right there, appeared out of no where! She looks so innocent, pure, beautiful, amazing, and angelic even better than the dreams. There are no words that I can use to describe her. I should really go more often to that lake.

She got in trouble by a couple of bandits. Those idiots! How dare them to lay a hand on her! I was ready to snap each single of their lives. Yet, I know the responsibility of a prideful knight. Their leader may be number three in the Kingdom, but you know I'm number one. After she was release, she ran to me. On the way, she tripped and landed on my arms. What a great feeling it was to have her in my arms! Then she fainted. Now, she is sleeping on my bed. She is such an Angel.

Oh!! If this was a dream, I rather have her stay by my side forever than every waking up!

-Darien

"So I'm in his bedroom?" She said to her self. She wanted to read more, but she hears footsteps coming. She puts the book back where she found it.

The door flung opened.

**Okay, I was about to leave it off here… But that would not be so fair. It's so short anyways. (And I'm not that mean, rite?)**

"Darien?" Serena asks, making sure he was there.

"Serena, you are awake... Are you okay?" Darien face looks really worried. He rushes closer to her, in case she would fall again.

"I'm okay... but what your arm? Are you okay???" Serenity was dead worried.

"Oh, I heal quickly... so don't worry about it..." He smiles reassuringly. In his heart he was so happy that he cared for her.

"But Darien, blood was coming out of it! Let me see..." Serena argued childishly. There was no way for Darien to get out of this now. She was determined to check what damage she cost to him.

"It's okay really. It heals really quickly" Darien reassured her.

"Please let me see... It was my fault that you got injured anyways... so please..." she begged him. Tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes. She gave him a look that he couldn't say no to.

Darien finally gave in. "Okay..." he unwrap the bandage. It was a little bit hard to unwrap it, so Serena helped him. She did it very carefully and gently.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Then she finished unwrapping. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was nothing under the bandage. Not a single one of his skin cells was out of place. There were no traces of a wound if it hadn't been his sleeve that was torn apart and was stained with blood.

"What happened?" She asks, bewildered.

"I told you that it's okay. I heal faster than normal humans," he added.

"How?"

"Magic" he simply replied.

"Can I?" Serena asks for his permission, hesitantly.

"Sure."

Then Serena let her hand wonder his. Darien was enjoying this every second. Every single of her touch is like nothing he ever felt before.

Silence.

"So what happened?" Serena asks while looking at her surroundings.

"Umm... you don't remember anything?" he asked hopefully. He hoped that she wouldn't remember a group of idiots.

"The last thing I remembered was... When you won against that man and then they release me... After that it's all blank..." Her voice fades.

'So you do remember them, I'm sorry Serena,' he felt he was responsible for them in the first place. It was, after all, his planet.

"Well, the bandits ran away. You fainted, so I brought you here..." Darien explains.

"Is this your house?" she doubted it was one. In what house can you find a room like this with the greatest view out side the balcony!

"My house? House? Umm... I wouldn't call it that... There are many more people that live here and it's a little too big to be called a house..." Darien answered nervously.

"A mansion?" Serena guesses.

"Not exactly..."

"Where is this?"

"This-"

**knock-knock.**

Darien looked at the door. He hesitated. After a few moments he said, "Come in!"

Then a girl about Serena's age walked in. She doesn't look like a servant. She had a long brown wavy hair. Her appearance doesn't suggest any clues either.

"Who is she? Is she your sister?" Serena asks. Serena looked so jealous at the girl.

'No, she isn't his sister. There is no familiarity between them at all. What is this feeling? Jealousy? I've never felt this way before… Why do I feel a rage of jealously?'

"No, she is not my sister. I don't have a sister. Let's find out." he answered Serena. Then he looked at the girl again and said "What is it?"

"Your parents are expecting you to be at the dining room in right now, you're hi-"

"I'll be right down..." Darien sharply cuts her sentence off. There was no way Serena was going to find out his identity this way.

"They request you to come right away, your highness," The young lady bowed as she finishes her sentence.

"Then tell them that Serena is coming too," he instructed.

"Yes, your highness," the young lady bows once more.

"You may go," Darien said. Then the girl bow down and left.

**Yes, for those of you that have read this story before, I know the chapter ends here, but it's still too short! XD So I'm adding another chapter! **

After the girl left, there was silence. Darien wasn't sure what to say.

"What did she mean by the 'your highnesses?' Are you important or something?" Serena asked curiously. Those words are thrown to her everyday.

"Uhh, I'm somewhat related to the royal family of the Earth," he covered quickly. He hated lying to her.

Serena stared at him. There was something that he was hiding, and she knew it right away.

"I think you should get change into something more proper... unless you want to stay in that dress..." he said hopefully to change the subject that they were on.

"Dress? More proper?" She looked down at what she was wearing. Then she started to blush furiously. Her clothes have changed into a night dress, in other words, a very revealing dress.

"I'll ask someone to help you dress," he made motions to get up from his seat.

Then she just realizes that her hands were still wondering around his. She gradually moved her hand. Next, her cheeks turn crimson red.

'Don't move your hand.' Darien thought, missing her warmth already.

"Sorry..." her voice piped up.

"Its okay," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll call someone right now to help you dress."

Serena nodded. Darien went out the door. She sat back down on the bed. She liked this adventure, but she fell in love with a man from another planet. Not just from any other planet, it's the one planet that is forbidden. She knew that her mother will not allow this relationship.

'I miss home, but I can't go home... I don't want all this to end. Mother must be worried.'

The door opens again to reveal Darien. He looked somewhat troubled.

"Serena, I can't do this," Darien rushes to hug her. He embraces her tightly as if she was going to disappear.

"Darien?" Serena was confused. Was he going to end everything already? When she finally falls in love?

"I can't do this," his voice breaks out.

"Do what?" Serena was afraid. 'What If I have to leave already?'

"I can't lie to you any longer," he still wouldn't let her go.

"Lie? You've been lying to me?" Serena's heart sank. Although those words came out of her mouth, she did not let go of his embrace.

"I am so sorry. But please, let me give me a chance to explain," Darien begged. It was the same voice he used to beg her to stay.

Serena knew very well that she could not refuse that look. She closed her eyes tightly. She hated liars. All of them. 'At least he wants to tell you now. You have some things that you lied to him about. It may be the same reason. Let him explain,' her heart whispers. She buries her head his warm embrace.

"Okay, but I don't want any more lies," her words were such irony against her. She has lied from him, but he knew, right?

"I'm… I'm the crown prince of the Earth," he finally decides to let it all out.

Serena's eyes widen. 'An exact condition like mine?!'

"The Crown Prince of the Earth," she repeated. There was no emotion in her voice except the fact that is she was greatly shocked by the information that was just given to her.

"Serena, I beg of you for your forgiveness! I'll give you anything," he begs.

Serena lets go of his embrace. She knew in her heart that she has to forgive him. She has forgiven him the moment that said he has been lying. She looked away from his begging eyes.

'You think it was coincidence?'

"Darien… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," his heart not was ready to take the consequences of his actions.

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me?" Serena spoke with great softness in her voice.

"You know, I was really stunned the first time I met you. Not only because you were beautiful, but I think it was partly because of the fact that you don't know who I am before. This whole royalty thing, I would give it away to someone else if I can, but I can't. I just feel so caged," His voice drifts.

"It was finally the day when there was freedom. There were no burdens on my back. No more responsibility. Staying in the great palace just makes you feel so…" Serena continues for him.

"Locked up," Darien finishes for her.

They stared at each other's eyes. It was quite amazing on how they knew what each other have been feeling.

"Darien, I ask you for mercy and forgiveness," she looks straight in his eyes.

"Serena?"

"I've been lying to you too. But it was necessary. I could not possibly let anyone know of it," tears were in her eyes. She was scared. What if he hated her for this?

"Its okay. If you are not ready to tell me, I'll wait for you," he comforted her.

"You promise to forgive me when the time comes?" she looks up into his eyes.

"I promise," Darien gives Serena a speck on her temple.

Serena embraces him tightly. She knew he wanted to know.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"Now, you should get changed. I don't know how long my father will wait for us in dinner," Darien looked at the time. He was greatly nervous. This was going to be the first time he brings another person to the dinner table with his parents.

Dining room

"Is he coming?" the king said impatiently.

"The prince said he will be down in a minute..." the girl from before answered.

"Okay, you may go," The queen gave her permission to leave.

"Thank you, your highness," the she bowed and walked the other way. Suddenly, she turned around again.

"Is there anything else?" the king asked surprised.

"Ummm, your highness. The prince also left a message to be delivered to you."

"Message? What is it then?" the queen answered.

"The prince said, 'Serena is coming too' " she said it carefully.

"What? Is there anything else he said?" The queen looks at the young woman before her. It was quite unusual for the servant to act this way.

"No, your highness. Ummm..." The browned hair servant had respect for the royal family, but she uneasiness would arouse when they are so close to you.

"What is it?"

"Well, this is not a message and it is none of my business your highness," she said it clearly.

"Hmmm, if this is none of your business, it might be ours', so please be quick."

"There was somebody else that was in the prince's bedroom chamber," she finally lets it all out.

"Somebody else? Who?"

The girl hesitated, and then she nodded.

"It was a young blonde girl in a night dress. She was beautiful. I don't know her name, but I have never seen her anywhere before. She was holding the prince's hand. That is all I know..." the girl closes her eyes tightly, hoping that they will ask no more of her.

"Thank you, you may go now," the king announces.

"Yes, your highness," She turn around and left.

"What does that mean?"

""The Serena is coming too"" the queen repeated.

"A girl in his room? In her night dress???" The king yelled, enraged.

"Calm down dear..." she tried to calm her husband.

"We must teach this boy some manners!" the wise king smack the dinner table with his fist.

"He is always late for his meals," the queen added instead of defending her own son.

"Plus he gave us a message that does not make any sense! Who the heck is Serena?!"

"Maybe it's something to do with his "Moon Princess"..."

The king started pacing. "A girl, a girl... A GIRL?! IN HER NIGHT DRESS?! WHAT IS THAT BOY THINKING??? HE IS NOT EVEN MARRIED?! NOT THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF HE WAS! I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE A MISTRESS!" the king roared.

"A girl? Serena… That name sounds familiar," the queen suddenly stood up. Next she went to the pacing king. "If it's the Moon Princess... Serenity what are you thinking?" she whispers the name lowly.

"Serenity?" The king gave his wife a weird look.

The queen just nodded.

"Serenity? I do not see what she has to do with all this..." the king continued.

"The Moon princess..." the queen whispered.

The king gave her a blank look.

"Huh?"

"We have to contact her!" She started to leave for the communication room.

"Hold on, what are you saying? It does not make sense..." he grabs his wife's wrist gently.

"We have to confirm that she is the Moon princess. And in order to do that, we have to contact Serenity!" she looks back at her husband.

"Oh, but there is dinner, honey. Do it after dinner..." the king's stomach grumbles loudly.

"Okay. Where is that boy?"

To be continued...

I'll edit the next chapter as soon as possible... I can't believe it turned out to be this long… Although, it's still about the average length on Mixed Time. Lol Well, will it be a disastrous dinner? Or will the royal family of the earth behave themselves?

Next Chapter: It's Dinner Time…


	6. Dinner Time

**By: Cosmos Star**

**Rated: PG13**

**Chapter: 6, Dinner Time**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SM... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU **

**SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... **

**Please don't sue me.**

**Hi guys! I just found out how useful C2s are! I even found out that my stories were in C2s! XD Ehehe… That was pretty cool. Anyways, I am currently writing out Mixed Time sequel… It's getting quite interesting. Whatever I write on paper turns completely different when I type it up! Ehehe It's quite interesting. **

** Darien's room **

After Serenity is finished dressing, Darien was called back to his room. When he came in, Serena was no where in sight. He scanned the room again. Then he felt a slight breeze going right past him. A small smile appeared on his face as he figured out the location of his little bunny. He stepped silently out to his balcony, looking for a beautiful girl, instead he found a very angelic woman.

For a moment, she was not aware of his presence. She kept on looking at the kingdom and enjoying the soft breeze. Serenity would have let her hair fly freely all around her, but she reminded her self of the dinner that she has to attend. Then she felt a presence, his presence.

Even though her hair is not flying freely, her hair is still flying. If only she had glittering white wings, he would totally believe that she is an angel. The pure silvery dress also gave a big impact of the illusion that she is an angel.

Suddenly Serena turned around; she looks at him straight in the eye, slightly blushes, and shyly turns away.

"You look like a princess of angels..." he said in a faint voice.

"Thank you," she replies to the compliment.

"Shall I escort you to the dining room, my princess?" he offered his hand and bowed.

"Yes, you may, my prince," she said as she took his hand.

Darien stole a glance at her. Next he gave her an irresistible smile. She gave him a soft laugh. So he led her out of the balcony and to the dining room.

"Who is going to be at this formal dinner?" she slightly tilts her head.

"My parents and its not so formal," he replies to her.

"What about your siblings?"

"I do not have siblings. Probably my friends are going to attend too; I'm not sure about that."

Serena has the nervous look. Her palms were already slightly wet.

'I wonder what his friends and parents will think of me. How lucky, other girls only have to worry about how they will kick her out of the house. I have to worry about not getting executed.' She thinks as butterflies starts to squirm in her stomach.

"Are you all right?" Darien asks her with a worried face.

"Yes, I'm just a little bit nervous," she replied. 'Little? What an understatement...'

"Don't be. We are almost there, the dining room is just down that door," he pointed to a flawless decorated door.

"Open the door," he commanded the guard at the door.

"Yes, your majesty," the guard bowed and open the door.

Serena tightens the grip of Darien's hand like a 4 years old child.

When the door opens, the aroma of food seems to find their way to Serena's nose yet there was no food on the table. A man with a woman, who Serena assumes to be his wife, sits regally around the dinner table.

"My son finally arrives," the man said.

"Sorry, I'm late again," Darien replied.

"Why don't you introduce the beautiful young lady behind you?" the woman said.

"Dad, Mom, this is Serena. Serena this is my mom and dad."

Serena looked at them and courtesy.

"Oh, please you don't have to be so proper. Call me Lilea."

"That's right, you do not need to be so proper, and this is not a formal dinner. My name is Davis," the king said.

"Nice to meet you," she gave them a soft smile. 'They seem nice enough…'

"Please be seated, dinner is about to start."

Darien helped her on to her chair.

"Thank you," Serena blushed.

Then he gave her a reassuring smile. After that he went to his seat which is right next to her.

"The resemblances are remarkable..." Lilea whispered to her husband. Too bad Serena can hear it.

"I wouldn't doubt she is Serenity's daughter now..." he whispered back to her.

Serena looks at the strangely.

'Did I just hear that right? Serenity?'

"How was your day, son?" Lilea asks to start a conversation.

"Hmm, it seems that there is not enough words in the language to describe how it went. But to put it in an understatement, it went wonderful," then he stole a glance at Serena.

"So, Serena, where are you from?" Davis questions the girl that her son brought.

"Um, I'm from far away..." she shuttered.

"How did you two meet?" Lilea asked, a good romance story couldn't hurt.

"She got a little trouble with the bandits," Darien gave a short answer.

"Bandits?" his mother nearly screamed. As queen, she had hatred towards those kinds of people. As a mother, she was worried sick about the safety of her son.

"Don't worry they did not harm her, I think," Darien answers his mother.

"Are you sure you are all right?" the king asked making sure. He feels guilty for everybody in his kingdom for getting hurt, although for most of the time, he has not time to show those feelings toward his kingdom.

"Yes," Serena assured them.

Then the servants started coming out of every door, each bringing a tray of food. The laid the food down on the table and properly bowed and left.

"Maybe she is Serenity's daughter..." Lilea said in a low voice hoping that only her husband could her.

Serena could not ignore the fact that they even know her name, her mother's anyway.

"Serenity?" she lets her name slip off her mouth. 'There isn't a law against eavesdropping, right?'

"Do you know her?" the king questioned. He figured now was the time to bring it up.

"Serenity is my mother," she said honestly. 'I'm sure there IS a law against lying to the royal family…'

"She is?" Lilea almost choked at her food.

Darien looked at them clueless, "Who is Serenity?"

"Serenity is our old friend, because people, who just couldn't get along at all, we never spoke to each other again," the king explains to his son.

Serena's eyes widen. Her own mother knows some people from Earth? 'How is this possible? I thought she used the Silver Imperium crystal to erase their memories of life on the other planets. Did the spell break? Then how in the universe did these people know my mother? Is it something to do with royalty?'

"Do you want to contact her after dinner? Knowing her, she must be worried about you. Just inform her that you are here with us." Lilea suggests.

"Umm, I'm sure she is worried about me. Can't I stay here a little longer?" she sounded desperate.

"Well, I'm sure she wants to know that you are safe, besides you were not supposed to be here, are you?" Davis inquires.

"Why is that?" Darien asked getting more confused by the second.

"Is this place forbidden to you, Serena?"

"Yes," she answered. She was ashamed and puzzled.

Darien looked at her. He is still confused of what is going on.

"I'm sorry, dear. We've got to contact her," Lilea gives the girl a soft smile. For her, she couldn't wait to talk to her best friend again.

"Okay, may I talk to her, too?" Serena asked with a worried look on her face.

"Of course," Davis said and resume to eating.

"Can anybody explain what is going on?" Darien said desperately.

"We will, tonight. I'm sure Serena can explain everything it to you, if she was willing."

"Okay," he replies unsure.

"Your highness, the dessert is ready," a servant said.

"Bring it..."

As more questions pops in her head, she ignores them one by one. She smiles as she continues to eat the dessert. They continued to chat in a warm atmosphere. They didn't bring up the uncomfortable subject anymore in attempt not to scare Serena off.

** After Dinner **

"Let's go to the communication room," Davis said as he gets out of his chair. Next he went to his wife and helped her out of her seat. Darien did the same to Serena.

The king guided them to the communication room. When they stopped walking, they were facing a very beautiful big door. It has lots of carvings of the symbols of each planet in the solar system. They door was very elegant, that one can mistake it for a wall.

"This is not the communication room..." Darien stated, obviously confused.

"We have closed this door for so many years..." His mother said. She speaks with sadness and loneliness in her voice.

"It has been a long time, honey," Davis put his hands around his wife in the effort of comforting her.

"Wait the minute; are you really serious that this is a door? I have never seen it opened. I thought it was just a decorated wall," Darien said making sure.

"Serena, will you please help us open this door? There is a seal that only the Light of the Night family can open," Lilea explain.

"I'm not sure how to open it. Let me give it a try," she answered back. Then she walked up very close to the door. She hesitated and examined the door that is before her. Finally, she touched one of the crescent moon carving. The door shone some kind of light, next it split in half and moved aside.

Darien was amazed. A wall that he admires was a door, plus it hasn't opened for... well, he never saw it opened. 'Hmm, that door has a very unique key. Maybe she is my key too?'

Serena bravely walked in first. After her, Darien's parents followed. Darien looked around first to make sure that the door wasn't going to close instantly when he walk in. Then he followed after them.

"Amazing!" Darien commented.

Davis and Lilea went to the front of the room. In front of huge screens, there seem to be computers of some sort.

"This room is has the same exact design..." Serena said in the recognition of her own communication room.

"Connect to the Moon. Block ID identifier," Davis gives a command to the computer.

"Making connection... Loading," aloud voice suddenly boomed out.

"What was that?" Darien jumped at surprise.

"That is the computer," his mother explained.

"Connection made," the same loud voice said.

The computer screen suddenly flashes. Big red letters are flashing.

"Waiting for acceptance?" Darien read.

The screen went buzzing, crazy. Then it stops and a person showed up on the screen.

** Moon's communication room **

"An incoming caller... ID: unidentified," stated a receiver.

"Queen! Someone is trying to make a connection!" Artemis informs her.

Queen Serenity looked at the screen.

"It might have something to do with Serenity. Accept it..." she reasoned.

"Yes, your majesty," Artemis understood her reason. Then he relays the message to the receiver.

The receiver pressed the accept button.

"Accepting call," the receiver commented.

The screen went buzzing madly. Next it showed a room with four people in it.

"Hmm... it has been a long time," Queen Serenity couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**(AN: Hahaha, I was about to stop here once again! I figured instead of having 16 chapters that are really short, I should make them longer… )**

** Both control rooms **

"Leila..." Queen Serenity said.

"Serenity," Liela said.

"It has been a long time since I talked to you," Queen Serenity gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, your majesty, it has been..." Leila said.

"No formalities needed, your majesty," Queens Serenity shot back.

"Long time no see, Serenity!" Davis joins the conversation.

"Davis! So I see you are still alive and well!" Serenity joked.

"Nice to see you too Serenity!" he reply sheepishly.

"How is this possible?" Serenity asked her old buddies.

"Well, let's just put it to short... My son saved your daughter and well, we sat there eating dinner with each other..." Davis summarizes.

"Mom? You **KNOW** these people?" Serena said.

"Yes, we were best friends," her mother answers her daughter.

"But, I thought you erased everybody's memory of life on other planets?" Serena asked confused.

"I did. Apparently, they shielded the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal with their own power. They used the Golden Crystal. Am I correct?" Serenity said making sure of her theory.

"Yes, that is correct," Leila answered.

"Serena-"

"I'm not ready to go back yet!" Serena stated knowing what her mother would say.

"We will discuss that later..." Her mother looks at her sternly. She gave Serena the I-know-what-you-have-been-doing look.

"Yes, mother..."

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been to their Rose garden? I heard that it's beautiful... Our garden is nothing compare to it. Since you are there, you might want to ask permission to perhaps, visit it?" her mother suggested with a smile.

"Endymion, why don't you take Serena to the Rose Garden? I don't think you'll let her go wondering around and get lost will you?" Leila asked her son.

Serena smiled at Darien. She waited for his answer. Darien looked at her. He just couldn't say "no" to her. He gives in and smiled.

"Of course, I will not let such thing happen. I will have to accompany her and be a gentleman," he answered his mother.

"Yay! Let's go," Serenity dragged his hand out of the communication room. Then she stops because she didn't know which direction to go.

"We go this way," Endymion pointed the way.

"Hmmm..." she glanced left and right.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"It's just that most of the guys I know don't even know where the garden is," she giggles at that thought.

"Well, the garden happens to be one of my favorite spots. The garden is private and only family can enter. It's so peaceful there."

"That is awesome! I have one at home too. My friends are allowed in there though. But I wish I could have some free time and space to my self..."

"I know what you mean. I feel the exact same way you do," he smiled at her.

"Woa! Is this the entrance?" she pointed at an enormous door.

Endymion chuckles at her amazement. He was enjoying looking at her cute features that light up for everything that seems to surprise her.

"We are here," he announces. Endymion put his palm on the door.

The door suddenly split in half like before, and moved aside. They both stepped inside. Serenity was somewhat silent.

"Serena? What do you think?" Endymion was proud on this garden and wanted to know what her opinion is.

Serenity was still silent.

"Serena?"

"Darien? Am I dreaming?" she asks him while pinching her self.

"No, why?"

"This is… so-so-so beautiful! Amazing! I've never been to a place like this before..." she ran to the middle part of the garden and started to spin.

The garden was full of roses. Every color possible was on the roses. Red, blue, yellow, white, there was every color here!

As she was spinning, Serenity accidentally tripped on a rock. Endymion quickly ran to catch her. She landed safely in his arms.

"Thank you," she blushed. It felt so right to be in his arms.

"Be careful," he helped her up.

"Roses are my favorite flowers!" she was back to her cheerful self.

"Mine too!" He put one of his hands behind his back. He focuses his energy and quickly produced a perfect red rose. Endymion presented the flower to Serena.

Her eyes widen from surprise. She squealed and gently accepted the rose.

"Thank you," she replied shyly.

"I'll show you my favorite part of the garden," this time he took her hand and carefully lead her the way.

She follows his lead. She looked around for some clues of where they are heading. Finally all the colors started to disappear. More and more red ones are appearing.

"Here we are," he proudly announces.

Serenity looked around her. She let go of his hand and walked carefully in the middle. She squint her eyes to make sure this isn't another dream with the perfect guy. She went to one of the roses and sat down to smell its fragrance.

Endymion couldn't help it but to go to her. He sat down behind her. Serenity knew his presence and she leaned against him. He surrounded her delicate waist with his strong arms. She looked at him and at the same time he did too.

"I wish we can stay like this forever," she whispered softly. She felt so warm and safe being there with him. For the first time in her life, she felt whole.

"Well, let's make the best of it while we can," he replied in the same tone.

He gently strokes her face. She smiled at his warmth. He could not resist any longer. He slowly closes the gap between them, but then he stopped for her permission. Serenity closes her eyes and gave him permission.

Their lips touched. It was warm and soft. Both of them feel comfort and safety. The moment was indescribable.

Then their lips grew apart, but their eyes never left each other. They were in a trance, no one spoke. It was a short kiss, but both of them can replay the feeling of the moment. Endymion, absent-minded, was playing with her hair. Serenity leaned on him for more support. Endymion kisses her forehead softly. They have gone to their little own world. There were no needs for words as they knew what each other was feeling.

He was holding her protectively, yet he was so gentle and careful as if she would break any moment.

They watched the sunset together staying in the same position. All these time they were in each other's arms. Finally, Serenity fell asleep.

Endymion did not have the heart to wake up this angel. He gently strokes her hair gently. The air was getting colder so he slowly took his jacket and surrounded her with it.

After a few moments, he fell fast asleep in the same position.

** Morning **

She stirred from the sunlight. Serenity finally opened her eyes. There was something warm right next to her. She gasped when she finally recognized who it is. Then an idea struck her mind.

Serenity moved very carefully to his face. She smiled at the image. Suddenly, she moves closer and closer and left a speck on his lips. Endymion opened his eyes to see a goddess right beside him. He gave her an irresistible smile.

"I wouldn't mind waking up by a goddess everyday," he teases.

"Morning! By the way, what happened last night? Did we fall asleep right here?"

"Well, you fell asleep, and then I didn't have the heart to wake you up... So after a while I guess I fell asleep too..." he said with embarrassment in his voice.

"I still like to stay like this..."

"Me too... Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"The best one I've ever had so far," she smiles at him.

"Let's stay here a little longer..." he grins.

** The Palace **

"King! Queen! The prince is missing!" a very flushed servant burst into the dining room.

"That boy always causes trouble. Did he come to his room last night?" said Davis.

"No, your highness," the servant bowed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Leila almost fainted.

"Did the special guest come to her room last night?" Davis doesn't look worried at all.

"No, your highness."

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

"So they are probably together..." Davis concluded.

"We have already sent out the search team, your highness."

"With that search team, they can find anybody in less than one hour!" Davis said so proudly of the team he assembled.

"I am afraid that we sent them three hours ago when we found the prince's room was empty. They do not have any results at all, your highness."

"How about the guardians? Where are they?" Leila finally got a gripped.

"They are currently eating their breakfast," the servant replied.

"Send them here right away," the queen ordered. She respected them, but the safety of the crown prince of the earth, who happens to be her only son, comes first before their breakfast.

A couple of minutes later, four men were standing before the queen and king.

"Do you know where he is?" Davis asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Knowing Endymion after all these years, he is probably off to one of his favorite places with Serenity," Jedite joked.

Kunzite cleared his throat.

"Sorry, your highness," Jedite said in respect.

"We will look for the prince," Kunzite vows.

"Thank you Kunzite," the queen said.

"You may go," Davis dismissed them.

"Excuse us, your highness," Kunzite said.

They all bowed and left the room.

"I can't believe it!" Davis said.

"I know! That boy needs to learn some manners!" Leila said enraged.

"No, not that! My search team can't find my own son!" his pride in the search team was hurt.

"This is not time to discuss **THAT**!" Leila can't believe what her husband was saying.

"I'm going to train the search team!" Davis declared.

"Honey, we need to discuss what our dearest friend said last night," Leila being serious.

"At a time like this? When the people that we are going to decide for are missing? For a whole night!" He looks at his wife. 'It's a time to train the search team,' he adds.

"Well, we will discuss it later then. In the mean time-"

"Let's eat breakfast," The king no longer had the patience to wait on every meal for his son to arrive.

**To be continue…**

**I realized that I needed to continue this version! Thank you for the support **

**Don't for get to review **


End file.
